Rise of a Crimson Era
by SS Naruto
Summary: first chapter is the summary RATED MA I DO NOT OWNT NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM
1. Chapter 1

Summary: At an early age of 6 naruto gets a beating that causes him to meet ta beating that causes him to meet the kyubii. The kyubii then tells Naruto how he got sealed in him and that also included who his parents where. Naruto then decides to leave to village. Naruto first 3 yrs are being trained by the kyubii himself, and then 3 years of being trained by some of the most impressive shinobi around the and during that time he was recruiting people for the village he was building where all people would be accepted and the bijuu could walk in their human forms. Something that Naruto never learned was that when he left a family came back to konoha one that might be an obstacle when he learns who they are. Naruto/advance age cold Naruto powerful Naruto maybe godlike harem live minato kushina and twin sister.


	2. quick meeting

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Location/time skip]

Flashback

TECHNICHE IN USE

[KONOHA]

In the hokage office was sitting a young man behind the desk his once bright yellow hair was now dulled in color his blue eyes look like they belong to a dead man as he stared in to a carbon copy of himself younger but with whisker like birthmark on each cheek. 'It has been 6 yrs. since my son disappeared I guess I am a failure of a father to abandon my son for 6 yrs.' He thought to himself. Then the door open he quickly hid the picture and put up a fake smile as his sectary walked in.

"Minatosama it is time for your regular shift at the mission distribution office please hurry as there is only 3 min left and usually your gone by now." She said

"Ah yes thank you for the reminder you can leave now" responded Minato he then sunshin instead of flashing which caused the picture of his son to fly in front of the sectary feet. She then shed tears as it was Naruto the 3rd her and a couple of anbu at Naruto favorite ramen stand and he had on his biggest smile while sitting on her lap. As she picked it up the picture ripped in half cutting perfectly Naruto face in half.

[M.D.O.]

Minato was currently siting across his daughters team as he sighed wondering where he went wrong as she was spoiled and arrogant as she complained about her being above the missions they were doing. Her team consisted of Naruko Sakura and Sasuke their jounin sensei Kakashi who his relationship with was almost none existent as for him abandoning his son. Just as Iruka was about to lecture tem Kakashi said that the team was more than ready for a c rank mission but in truth he just wanted them to see the real world so that the konoha princess and the last Uchiha that they aren't top dog just because they were rookie of the year, kunochi of the year.

[LAND HIDDEN IN RED]

There was a man sitting on his thrown as he called 2 of his skilled shinobis he was about to send them on a mission to kill a bridge builder request by a business man. Usually he would decline such mission as it was below the village but he also wanted to take over his shipment company. Just as he finish thinking of the best sort of action to take his shinobis appeared and kneeled before their king.

"I have a mission for you Zabuza, Haku your mission is to kill a bridge builder that goes by the name Tazuna it was request by Gato so when you complete the mission I want you to make him sign his company to me without him knowing or if you can't kill him and I will send one of the Uchiha to forge the signature. (Will be explain later.) It seems that he also went to konoha for help so if anything gets out of hand summon me I don't want to lose 2 of my most promenade shinobi do not worry I have Fuu and Han to take care of things when I'm gone do you understand" said the king

"Hai Narutosama" they responded and with that said they disappear.

'Hmm I feel that this mission will change things for the village I just hope it's for the best' Naruto thought to himself.

[TIMESKIP WAVE COUNTRY]

The battle between Kakashi against Zabuza had been one sided as the silver haired ninja had to fight him and defend konoha princess also as she foolishly thought she could win against Zabuza by herself. Thanks to the sharingan in use Kakashi was losing chakra and Zabuza was also the same as he underestimated Kakashi so he had already called out Haku to help her fight the genin.

'Damn I need back up quick I really don't want to call him but it seems that I don't have a choice here' thought the silver haired to himself, and with that he pulled out a tri prolong kunai to and threw it on the ground. As soon as the former member of the seven sword member saw the kunai he threw a summoning paper on the ground and added chakra. At the same time there was a flash and a large poof as smoke appeared. When the flash and smoke disperse there stood the king and the 4th hokage with his wife. As soon as Minato saw the headband he knew where they were from.

"So who are you after the last uchiha or my daughter" spoke the Namikaze as soon as he appeared Naruko smirked as she thought that the enemy including the new member that appeared would retreat.

"Hahaha you actually think he is the last Uchiha apparently you don't know that many Uchiha actually survived and ran" said the king. At this the 4th narrowed his eyes and threw his kunai only for Naruto to catch it. He then Hiraishin behind him only for Naruto to turn around and stab him in his shoulder. "It is a useless technique to use on an opponent that know where you are going to appear "he whispered into Minato's ear, at this Minato eyes widen and teleported to Kushina's side. Just before he did reappear by Kushina Naruto immediately recognize Kakashi.

"Zabuza that is enough continue the second part of this mission you will leave this genin team alone do you understand"

"As you wish Narutosama" he responded. At the response the konoha Nin could not believe the name he just said. Kakashi then walked through the group with hope in his eyes hoping that the man standing in front of him was his little brother.

"Naruchan is that really you" asked Kakashi though t almost sounded as a plea. With that for the first time in 4 years Naruto took off his good and pulled down his mask with a smile on his face. To everyone surprise Naruto in less than a second was engulfed in a hug. Just as the red village shinobi where about to defend their king Naruto had told them to stand down. He then return the hug and then he was bonked on the head.

"Do you know how worry I no wait we were when all of a sudden you disappeared you. No one was able to track you and then the rumors that you were killed were confirmed after torturing those involved in your beating. No one is the same Anko became reclusive again and put her crazy mask back on Yugao and Kurenai decided to put all their attention on their career almost losing themselves in work and the and then" said Kakashi as he was in nothing but a sobbing mess at the end.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt any of you but the way things were going I knew that it was only time before jiji would be force out of the hokage seat for showing preference to me so I decided to make it easy on everyone by leaving but then I was attacked by the mob so then I went and got training" said Naruto

"It doesn't matter your coming with me back to konoha you got that" said Kakashi

"I can't I'm sorry but if you hadn't notice I'm the king of the land hidden in red" Naruto said proudly "Oh and tell Yugao I'm sorry my nin wear ruff on here but not to worry as they were on strict orders not to kill her even if they did capture her she was going to be knocked out and left in konoha territory" said Naruto nervously

"No you are going to tell her that in person "said Kakashi at that Naruto paled knowing he was either going to die fast or slowly but he was pretty sure it was the lateral.

"My king no disrespect do you wish for us to leave and get the mission done now or do you still require our assistance." Asked Haku.

"Go and get the mission done quickly ASAP" said Naruto he then got a nod as a response as they disappeared in to the woods. As soon as they were gone Naruto notice a red blur running towards him on instinct he kneed her gut and then elbowed her head sending her crashing into a few trees.

"Just because I'm being friendly to my bro does not mean I'll be taking your shit trying to kill me the "demon" I will kill you if any of you try it." Said Naruto in a monotone voice.

"Actually Naruto they are your birth parents and the red haired girl behind me is your twin sister."

"Ahh I see well then it doesn't matter they aren't my family it only you and the rest of the anbu corps that were there for me back then now I am going to be leaving I need to take care of my kingdom and I still have a lot to do today." Said Naruto. Just as he was about to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder and it took all of his will not to break the wrist. "Get your hand off me before I make you hokage unless you want to start a war with the country known for their ruthlessness"

"Please forgive us we did what we thought at the moment" that was as far as the hokage got before he was interrupted.

"I do not want or need to hear such pathetic excuses so keep it to yourself when you are ready to accept your mistake then I'll think of it. Now I'll be going to your village to talk about a maybe a treaty do you accept"

"Hai" once he heard the response Naruto disappeared as if he was just part of an illusion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Location/time skip]

Flashback

TECHNICHE IN USE

[KONOHA N. GATES]

The environment in konoha right now is tense you could feel it in the air as soon as you walk in through the gates. Even though people didn't know why they could tell if something isn't done about it then things might escalate into a civil war.

Now the reason for that tension is once again thanks to the 4th hokage. It has been 3 days since the wave incident and as soon as they arrived all of Kakashi friends notice he was happier than usual and that there was relief in his eyes. At first when they started to ask him what was going on he would dodge the question or tell them that is was nothing, but also since their arrival Naruko had been telling anyone that would literally hear her talk about a man that was _almost_ as powerful as her father. She was telling a store clerk when Hana had been listening in the conversation as soon as Naruko had said the name Naruto she ran to find her best friends Yugao, Anko, and Kurenai she then told lied to them to tell them Kakashi needed to do some explaining because he might have hurt Naruto and didn't tell anyone. This of course made them finding Kakashi a priority.

Once they had found the silver head ninja he was literally suckered punch by all 4 women. Hana was the first to talk telling the girls the truth and that got Kakashi 3 more slap. Then they started to interrogate him well more like Anko did which he then in 3 min broke and told them everything that happen. As soon as they knew Naruto was alive they ran to tell their friends the news. In anbu most if not all anbu where glad that Naruto was ok and doing well and that was when the problems started for the hokage.

Many anbu started to request missions to look for Naruto or time off work. While many would have had their time off since so many anbu where asking for vacation time Minato had no choice but to deny request to not show preference among his shinobi which got him into the situation he was currently on.

On his desk there was twice the amount of paper work. He couldn't believe that his son had that much influence on his anbu why you may ask many anbu members had already submitted their resignation from anbu corps. 'This can't get any worse' the 4th said to himself little did he know that 3 different group of people were heading toward konoha and with them followed a shit storm.

[KONOHA N. GATES]

8 people had seem to faze into existence as soon as they appeared the chunin guard tense since they hadn't sense them before. Luckily for them it was Naruto's group.

"Hello chuninasan I am king of the crimson land and I have a meeting with your hokage so if you would please let us through it would be appreciated" said the masked king.

"Of course. Please follow me ill escort you to the hokage office" said one of the chunin. As they walked there it was quiet no one talked. This was putting stress on the chunin the man was practically a walking robot Naruto enjoyed seeing this as the man was part of the mob that tried to kill him. As soon as the arrived to the hokage office the man practically ran away dumping them on the secretary that Naruto notice quickly. It seemed that the 4th decided to keep the 3rds sectary. This made him smile as she was like a mother to him as soon as she looked up she was about to panic as soon as she saw the headband not that anyone could blame her everyone called their village the village bathed in blood. Seen this Naruto spoke to calm her ease.

"Worry not we are here to see the hokage he is waiting for us."

"Ok no problem just go through the door "she said. All she got where nods in response

As soon as they walked in the door the hokage notice Naruto right away. Seeing him Minato thought he was going to forgive them.

"Hello Narutokun it is a good to see you"

"Yes I wish I could say the same thing but I can't I just came to talk about a seize fire treaty between our villages"

"I see well we will have to talk about it with my council maybe afterward we can spend some time together as a family"

"I don't think so since I am pretty sure that ill busy as soon as the meeting is done." Minato just gave a sad smile as a response since he notice that Naruto was getting impatient.

Naruto and the hokage were currently walking toward the council chambers on the way it was quiet. The older man was glancing at the younger one taking in his growth. Minato had yet to ask how it that he was currently 12 but looked 22 was. They had finally arrived at the door and as soon as they walked in the civilians started to kiss both the hokage and the king's ass with hallow complements not that they even awknolege them and the shinobi were all tense as the knew who he was and that they knew he was not to be messed with as he was able to injure their hokage as it was nothing.

"Hello council today we required your assistance in an urgent matter because the king of the land hidden in red came forth to ask for a seize fire treaty so our ninjas would not have to worry of each other when on mission" said the hokage. At this many of the shinobi were thinking of the pros since that meant that they wouldn't have to worry much on the way back to the village after a mission. 10 min went buy as they talked among them self until things started to quiet down. The first to speak was Danzo "if we accept this seize fire treaty what is it we or even you get out of it"

"hmm nothing absolutely nothing all we do is make sure that we don't have to worry about each other if we pass by each other, but should one shinobi of each nation attack it would be equivalent to starting a war that also includes root" responded king Naruto

"I think you're missed informed the root program was disbanded almost 15 yrs. ago so" that was as far as Minato got before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Do you think I'm a fool Hokagesama well I'm not? Don't dare lie to me for I have proof that it's still active." Said the king as he pulled out a seal and then threw it towards the ground the 12 heads with root masked popped into existence. "and if that is not enough" Naruto snapped his fingers and from Naruto's shadow a man dressed in all black appeared with a man dressed in root uniform. As soon as Danzo saw this he send 3 root members to attack Naruto as he made his way towards the door. As soon as he open the doors Minato was already behind him and Naruto's entourage was in front of him that was until he was knocked through the doors by one of the root that Naruto kicked. Then out of Naruto's shadow a bow no older than maybe 12 came out of the king's shadow and slit Danzo's throat. Danzo then tried to use a sharingan to sacrifice in order to use inzagi. He then notice he couldn't use it the last thing he saw was the boy that killed him with a smile waving bye to him. As soon as he did this the council went in up roar and demanded an explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

Talking"

'Thinking'

[Location/time skip]

Flashback

TECHNICHE IN USE

SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT A WHILE AGO I WAS WORKING ON MY CAR AND MY DOG HIT THE JACK CAUSING THE CAR TO FALL AND SINCE IT WAS ON NUETRAL IT ROLLED OVER MY ARN IT DAMAGED MY MUSCUL AND NERVES SO I WAS UNABLE TO TYPE AND ALSO I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ON MORPHINE AS IM ON THIS FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS

Naruto was now in seating down on a chair he unsealed as he watch the council in chaos. The civilians are demanding that he should be punished for his action and the clan heads are wary since the hokage did not do anything to stop him some where agreeing with the civilian.

"Well hokage are we going to discuss the terms for our seize treaty or should I be leaving" said Naruto

"Shut up can't you see the council are discussion what to do with you" said a fat civilian.

Hmm I was under the impression that the village was under the hokage rule not the council. Said Naruto

"It is actually ran by both council and hokage now" said Minato. The civilians then smirked at him.

"fine then here are my proposition for our seize fire treaty which are non-negotiable first that if a ninja trespasses our territory without sending message beforehand the trespasser would be killed without repercousion2nd we will not be dragged into war if one or the other is in war 3rd would be if there is one rule broken it would be a declaration of war. If you chose to accept I might be open to doing a trade route"

"Hokagesama how can you even think of the proposition we don't even know this man's real name" said a civilian

"All that matters is that I know who I am dealing with" said the hokage

Then Naruto interrupted by saying "Anyways those are my conditions it is not like I or my country that are in need of this alliance I just wished that my men could pass through the fire country without problem but if it is not possible then to me it is not a big lost considering my alliances I have."

A fat civilian stood up before speaking "We the council decline your stupid treaty we are the strongest village in the elemental nations we don't need treaties with a lower village."

"Is that so because if my information is correct this village has probably about what maybe 10 yrs. tops due to the debt it owes. That is also not mentioning how this village is receiving less missions almost every day and yet my village has treaties with Kiri, Kumo, and Suna it is also rank wealthiest village that runs on shinobi profits and also considered the 3rd most effective village. So I come here to negotiate a treaty and you act like you want to declare war if that is so I and my people will leave at once." Said Naruto ending with a smirk as he saw the shinobi council pale and sweat out bullets.

Hearing this Minato quickly went into damage control "please forgive this foolish council member for his stupidity as he will no longer will be present" and with that said the member was dragged out by anbu. As this went on many of the civilians straighten up as they wanted to know what the decision would be.

After a longer talk and a vote it was decided that the treaty was approved by an 18-5 vote the hokage quickly signed the contract between both of their nation. This made Naruto smirk as he saw that the hokage didn't check what the contract said and just signed the paper as quick as possible. Naruto then took off his mask making many of the people gasp and other to widen their eyes in disbelief "I Naruto Uzumaki challenge Kushina to an Agnikai for the right to lead the Uzumaki clan for today in 3 hrs." with that said Naruto left if a white flame sunshine leaving people wide eyed then a piece of paper floated on down in front of Minato saying "YOU SHOULD START READING WHAT YOU SIGN HOKAGESAMA"

(TIME SKIP 3 HR CHUNIN EXAM STADIUM)

The stadium was full to max capacity. This was the talk of the day everyone had heard of the legendary Agnikai of the Uzumaki clan they were said to be as deadly as death of course those matches were against those that betrayed the clan. This fact made many of Kushina's family and friends nervous of the match but since it was a clan matter they could not interfere even if it was her death. The only one not worry was Naruko she foolishly thought that her mother was the best kunoichi and she would teach that loser of a brother his place.

The hokage and his family then appeared on the arena in a flash. As soon as they arrived everyone but Kushina left the ring. She looked to her right to see Naruto and a few anbu a jounin talking and laughing having a good time she could see that to him they were his family and they were the strangers to him and it broke her heart to realize that. Naruto then looked at her his soft warm smile was now replace with cold eyes. As soon as the shinobi talking to him saw this change they looked off to Kushina and left quickly.

Now Kushina were only 15 feet away from each other and them silently stared at each other. They just stood there getting the crowd to start mumbling about if something was going to happen then the wind started to pick up as soon as it died down it was as if that was the begin signal as Kushina rushed in to Naruto. She was hoping to have him submit quickly before anything bad could happen just when she was inches of landing a punch to him he appeared behind her and kicked her in the back sending her flying off into a wall. Kushina quickly got up and turned to see an uncaring Naruto cleaning o this ninja sandal he kicked her with. Naruto the in a quick second appeared in front of the red head and punched he face into to the wall causing a hole on the wall. "Pathetic" said the red eyed king. He was then kicked back he did a flip in the air to land on his feet. Kushina didn't want to fight but she also didn't want to lose the leadership to the clan as she was the princess of the clan and also she didn't know what Naruto was going to do with the clan secrets so she finally decided to give it her all.

Naruto quickly saw the change in her and smirk as now he would have the pleasure to see her beg after he defeated her. Kushina unsealed her sword out of it stealth and Naruto took out a long katana but unlike her his had multiple seals. They start to clash blades one against another they were moving so fast that that only the Hyuga and Minato were able to keep up with them and this scared the hokage as he notice that Naruto was holding back but he didn't know how much. Back in the arena Naruto and Kushina meet in the middle with blade against blade while Naruto looked like he hasn't been fazed at all the hokage's wife had cuts and bruises. To anyone it would seem normal with one being stronger than the other but to the 4th he notice they were all shallow cuts on vital areas of the body which made him go wide eyed. Naruto seeing his expression just looked at him straight in the eye and smirked and what happen next surprised everyone present. In the matter of 3 sec. Naruto did run around Kushina and cut her hair Naruto put his palm on her back and started to electrocute her spine. People started to notice that all of her injuries were turning black and purple when he let her go she fell to her knees and panting like crazy she was in so much pain that it even hurt to breath. Naruto then pushes her down with his foot to her back and then kick her so she could see him. The red head looked up to Naruto's red eyes then Naruto spoke. "For breaking most sacred of the charter laws as winner and new clan head I banish you Kushina from the clan"

What happen next no one not even Naruto saw it coming? Kushina started to thrash around and wailing her hair and eyes started to turn black she also started to age by the time the pain stop she looked her age and she had lost all Uzumaki qualities. Naruto then started to walk away not once looking back as soon as he was off the field Kushina's family quickly went to her side and in a flash they were gone toward the hospital.

It had been a week since the battle and kushina is still in the hospital. While she may be now physically ok she was not mentally. Since she had been banish she could no longer remember how to make an Uzumaki seal or any Uzumaki technique for that matter. As the week went by things only got worse for Konoha. Many of the terms that were not discuss but were on paper went to effect and they weren't good.

The first of the terms was that in "trust" both villages were to allow shinobi to transfer between villages while that may seem good at first it proved the most hurtful as none of the crimson shinobi joined the leaf but most anbu and well known jonin left and the most shocking to many was many clan members left and especially Hyuga clan members. The second was that 3 clans left Konoha. The first was the senju clan then the Uzumaki and finally the least expected the Uchiha this hit the village both defensively and economically. Many couldn't believe had that the founding clans of the village left taking all clans possession and all of their money. As the week progressed the people started to feel the effect as tit was the 3 founding clans money was that gave the impression Konoha was a stable country. Also all root swore their loyalty to Naruto since Danzo believed in you keep what you kill. Then for minato things got worse as everyone started to accuse him that this was all his fault.

During the week Naruto decided to stay naruko would try to challenge Naruto to a fight but that as would always end with Naruto humiliating his "_little sister_" and with the ways people started to hate Minato they would laugh at the spoil brat. This started to make her hate Naruto even more but yet all of this was nothing to when Naruto did his speech that's where all of the hatred began.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_It was around midafternoon as Naruto went on top of the hokage tower. He had just arrived and was taking in the view of the village he hated and smirked at how he was going to turn the village against their most loved hokage. Naruto then added chakra to his throat to make his voice loud enough to be heard all around the village. "People of konoha I Naruto Uzumaki king of the Crimson Village would like to make an announcement please come to the hokage tower." With that the King only waited 10 min. before ninja an civilians alike where before him. 'To think all of you now come to my plea now that you now my parents are.' He thought to himself._

"_I have discovered something that should be known to you all. There was a way to prevent the kyubii attack." He paused as people gasped in shock. "The hokage knew that Kushina was the previous host for the kyubii. They both knew that if the red death was to get pregnant there was 80% of the Kyubii and even knowing that they both decided to have children they decided to put themselves over the village. Not only did they their action cause hundreds of death but they split the kyubii into two in to both their children but they decided to abandon one so you all could take out your anger on so when they return they wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of their action." Once Naruto was done many couldn't believe what they just heard when they turn to the hokage he looked away in shame which made people start to curse him._


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

(Location)

It had been months since Naruto had left and to say thing were bad was an understatement. Things for konoha had gone to shit. The village hardly received any mission of lately many villages broke of treaties not wanting to be affiliated with a village that abuse children and with a weak hokage. Things in the village where getting worse. Since there was lack of supplies many moved out. There was others that couldn't so many fought against each other for anything. This also caused a rise in crime. Many shinobi that were left were mostly chunin and genin. While the they are put through tough training many even for anbu. The only problem was that many wouldnt truly listen to the hokage.

The council of konoha all since the lost of Danzo became more cautious of their exploits making them also feel the effect that their action caused, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't push the hokage. They were as vicious as ever many were pushing toward having a new hokage. While usually this would be consider treason and execut the person on site it was hard to do it as most of the council agreed and they were getting support of the people.

( THE CRIMSON VILLAGE )

It had been an interesting week for the village their military and economy sky rocketed. Before the village was running behind on some missions but once the new shinobis were given the ok they were sent on missions right away. That was another surprising thing also was that out of all the shinobis that decided to switch village only 3 were spies for clans. 2 of them where Hyuga's they were killed and the head was sent back with the eyes removed and the caged bird seal remove. The other spy was from orochimaru but he was put in a room where he was given no water or food until he died as naruto hated orochimaru an all his loyal shinobis.

(Present)

Naruto was in a room painted all red. The original naruto was seen on a sofa drinking a hot tea while looking over papers as he had 5 clones doing paperwork over on a round table. The original was currently looking over files that his spies from konoha sent him. He smiled as he read over the report as he knew with the chunin coming up it would be a good time for him to start his political take over.

'Yes this will be perfect' "guards call all senseis to my training grounds and to be there in 5 min."

(5min training ground Beast)

Every sensei had been on training konoha nin suprise kakashi was on time and their was chunin instead of all jouinin as they were used to but didn't question it as they knew their places but before the could finish their thoughts naruto appeared.

"Alright everyone is here because the chunin exams are starting next week i want all of you to train your students less and try to figure out the best way to team them up. I want to make these exams like child's play. I will not accept failure."

"Hai" was everyone's response.

"Alright then everyone but ex-konoha nin are dismissed." With that said everyone left only a few remained on the room

"I know you all have some questions ask them now."

"I was wondering why chunin were here as it is usually jounin who are sensei's" asked kakashi

"As you all notice there aren't any real teams, or sensei's. Once you become genin you are told your strength and weakness, after that you are told where to go at certain times. That is when they work on both since d rank missions are given in the academy they start crank out with missions. I have different ninjas more effective in certain areas than others. In this village rank does not mean shit what matters is that my shinobi are effective and durable. I dont want my ninjas dying because they neglected a certain nin category so i could careless if a chunin trains a jounin or even an anbu in a certain area" responded naruto

"Will be going to be going to the same process or will are we to find our own sensei" asked Kurenai

"No since all files of your shinobi records were sent over my clones are going over the files once done they will give you a list of fellow nin that would be recommended you trained with." With that said there was a pause for about a minute before they got the signal that they could leave.

(TIMESKIP)

It has been 3 days since the sensei meeting and now naruto was about to announce what teams qualified to go to the chunin exams so that they would arrive in time. He was confident that his teams would make it to the finals as it was not only his choices but he also had help of his most trusted advisors they where Fu ex-taki nin, Han ex-iwa nin, and Yugito ex-kumo nin what many didn't know also was that they were all ex-jinchuuriki as thanks to naruto's abilities the bijuu were extracted with their life intact not only where they still alive but apparently there was residue of the beasts chakra that they could go into fist mode and the extremely fast healing factor.

(Castle balcony)

Naruto was ready to announce the teams that were going to the chunin exams. The people of the village were gathered around in front of the balcony. Naruto could see all the people of the village all chattering and looking around waiting for him to announce the teams.

Right now behind to naruto were 4 figures. One had long red silk like hair that ran down to her waist, had bright red eyes that as the sun hit them they looked like rubies sparkling in the sun her hight was 5'6" her skin was a light 2nd women was a green haired had a bright leftblue and right yellow eye, she had black hair that was in a ponytail that went to her mid back. She was 5'2" her skin was a healthy pale skin tone. The 3rd had a long black that reached her waist with natural blue highlighted tips. She was the only one with nail polish which where the color oceanic blue she also had a heathy pale looking skin her height was 5'5". The the last one was a female with red hair that reached her shoulder she also has red eyes but hers are a darker shade than the first women. Her height was 5'3".

Naruto turned around and gave them all a quick glance as he did the women gave him a nod. He then walked into the view of the crowd. As soon as he did the whole village started to cheer and shout his name.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

(Location)

Naruto bathed in the cheers he heard for 10 sec, before raising his hand. Once he did this action the crowed started to silence.

"All recent genin graduates please step to the front" said Naruto. As soon as he said that many Nin rushed to the front. "Alright before I announce teams I will ask that all that wish to not participate in the Chunin Exams going the crowed." At this no one moved then Naruto continued. "alright then I will being by saying this now I will send only one team not because the rest are week but because but to send a message that the crimson village sent one team and won the exams on their first participation in this exams. Now to the genin I don't want you to get mad or sad when you don't hear your name but take it as a challenge I am giving to you, and that challenge is I want to see how far you can grow in the length of this exams for I know at what streaght you are at and when our teams comes back as chmpions I will hold a tournament in this village. The sensei for this team will be Reddick first genin will be Sato Kirito, second genin Logan (Wolverine),third genin Sosuke Aizen (Bleach he is only loyal to Naruto)." Once this was done everyone clapped for the elected team.

Naruto the lifted his hands once again. "that is all now continue on with your day those elected report to my office tomorrow 0800 hour." With that said he went into the office where the four women were. This women where not normal women in fact they were the Biju extracted from their former jinjuriki. Their names are Matsu (4 tail) Chomei(7 tail) Matsubi (2 tail) and kasumi (9 tail). They were also know as the 4 guardian angles or more commonly known as the Crimson knights, but to Naruto they were know as his himes. Kasumi then walked forward with a worry expression on her face. "My king I bring less desirable news. I got reports from some of our spies it seems that the villages Oto, Suna, And Taki are planning an invasion on konoha. It seems that our Suna spy is main part of the invasion so he waits for further instructions." Said Kasumi. Naruto gave her a nod. Matsu then walked forward "Narutosama I suggest that we leave konoha alone as their hokage did to you" she said. This got a sigh from Naruto as he knew Matsu hated most of konoha because of his treatment, and with this all 4 women started to argue. This went on for around 15 min. until Naruto unleashed 10% of his Ki which was more than enough for silence them. They turned around to face him and with look on his face the got back into line and silence.

"We will be helping Konoha in this invasion Not for the village but to make a statement to get rid of all doubts that this village strength." Said the red eyed king. His mates accepted this though Kasumi, and Matsu begrudgingly accepted. "In order to prove our strength will be using ALL our weaponry that will also include our advance weaponry now, any other reports. Also tell our Suna contact to go along with the plan until further instruction" continued Naruto. At the hearing this the women smirked knowing that their army would cause chaos during the invasion. With that said the 4 women left to their posts.

{CRIMSON VILLAGE}

There were 4 women walking talking as they were on their way to towards the king. Now this were not just any women no they were what people consider goddess.

The first one on the left looked like she was 25, was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes, she had on a black tight kimono that hugged her curves and also brought out her bust. Her name is none other than Mikoto Uchiha. It turned out that Itachi was not able kill the innocent or the children. So he used a shadow clones with perishing seal so that the bodies look real. He then got his mother to lead all the survivors through old hidden tunnels out of the village. In fact the Sasuke in Konoha was also a clone but it was a blood clone, which would last for 10 yrs. as he had been helping his mom keep the clan hidden and safe.

The second women is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face and ties her hair into two loose ponytails. She also has a diamond in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a white blouse and light brown loose pants. This women was none other Tsunade Senju

The third had fair pale skin and long, dark-purple hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She also had pale eyes. She had on a light violet with white flowers patterned kimono. Her name was Hitomi Hyuga.

The 4th women was a women one women that was thought to no longer be in the land of the living. She was the first human to gain the power of chakra. She had pale white skin had long pale white hair that went down to her ankles but the probably her most outstanding feature would be her horns coming out of her forehead. Her name was Kaguya Uzumaki.

These women were most likely the most powerful and beautiful women in the elemental nation. Yet none of the men in the village would dare to even look at them in lust, was not of fear but to whim these women were engaged and in one's case married to.


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

(Location)

(In Kohona)

The village hidden in the leaves was quite lively. It was time for the chunin exams. There were many people working on their shops trying to make it look as good as possible in hope to make some kind of revenue during the exam, but that was not all that important.

What was important was the hokage panicking trying to assemble a genin team to participate in the exams. Or more like trying to find 2 genin willing to have his daughter on their team but that seem to be hard to find now a days. Since it seem that she hadn't caught on that her name hold no wait and worse is that her name in now worth less than the village bums. What was worse was now she was getting the same treatment her brother had but she was ignorant to the fact.

She has had multiple attempts on her life, but as always her father always seems to be able to protect in the nick of time and playing it off as he just wanted to spend some time with his daughter. Now back to the team formation. It seems that the only people that didn't care who their teammate was were 2 civilians. That put Minato nervous. He didn't know if they would protect her or better yet if this was not another ploy on Naruko's life. One in if they are successful he would not be able to protect his he had a choice to make either let her go keep her happy and possibly loss her or deny her the chance of promotion earn her hate for a while and be able to keep her safe. He knew which the right choice was but his heart wouldn't let him make the choice. The hokage then let out loud sigh. As soon as he did the door open.

Once the person walked in the yellow flash had a frown appear on his face. It was none other than Kushina no last name.

(FLASHBACK)

Kushina had just been released from the hospital and there was only one word that could describe her. BROKEN. She couldn't believe that she abandon her one and only son and to make it worse she lost her clan the same days after she met her son, but not only did she lose her clan head status but she was banish. To top it off her spoiled daughter has been nagging her on how she could lose and that she was heir still and what Naruto said didn't matter. As soon as she left the hospital confinements she was hit with the hard reality of being out casted once again.

While this was going on Minato saw this and couldn't just stand there and do nothing so he decided to try and comfort her. Unfortunately it was about to back fire.

Kushina was in the living room laying down just looking at the ceiling thinking on all her mistakes, as she did this regularly. This was the scene that the 4th walked onto once again.

Kushina honey please lets go you on the couch said Minato as he picked her up. As always Kushina didn't respond. This got a sigh out of him. "Sweetly I know that we are going through a hard time but we need to be united as a family" that was as far as he got before the ex-red head slapped him hard enough to knock him on the ground.

"AS A FAMILY YOU SAY A FAMILY. WHAT FAMILY THIS FAMILY HAS BEEN BROKEN SINCE THE DAY IT WAS MADE. AND FOR WHAT SO THAT I COULD STAY WITH YOU I BROKE THE MOST SACRED UZUMAKI LAW AND LEFT MY CHILD BEHIND FOR AN IMBACILE LIKE YOU. ALL YOU EVER DID WAS CARE FOR NARUKO BUT WHEN I ASKED THAT WE GET AT LEAST ONE REPORT ON NARUTOS CONDITIO ALL YOU SAYED WAS NO HE IS FINE AND WITH YOUR SILVER TOUNGE YOU WOULD CONVICE ME THAT HE WAS OK IN THE VILLAGERS HAND. NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU ARE THE REASON THAT NARUKO IS THE WAY SHE IS YOU WOULD ALWAYS CUDDLE HER WHEN I TRY TO DISIPLINE HER YOU WOULD OPPOSE. YOU ARE NOT A FIT FATHER OR HUSBAND SO I AM DEMADING A DIVORCE." Ranted a pissed of Kushina.

(FLASHBACK)

Minato tried to make it a quiet and quick. He actually believed that Kushina need time apart then she while come to her senses and everything would turn to normal for them.

Kushina by her part was feeling lonely. She has always felt lonely but now it was worse. Back when it was just her and her family she always thought that once she came back to the village she would spend time with her son and friends but now all her friends either are dead or left the village. The ex-redhead would spend most of her time crying and mopping around until just a month ago. She recently trained herself into shape and was taking mission hoping to run into running into crimson shinobi to try to joining the village. She now lived near the edge of konoha as no one wanted to live near her. Slowly the villagers started to push her out on to the outer walls of Konoha. Kushina knew what they were doing at first she tried to fight for her right but soon she found out that the more she fought she would be punished by the civilian council and her stubbornness would not let her go ask minato for help or to report the harassment she was receiving. Not only that but a part of her thought she didn't deserve any better since this was she left her son to deal with on his own which made her go deeper into her depression, and what she was disappointed was that her daughter that used to look up to her know taunted her as being clan less. Naruko had then practically denounce herself of being Kushina's daughter destroying the only bond the ex-mom had.

Things with Naruko had been weird for her. She couldn't help and fill an emptiness she felt when her bastard brother left. Though she thought nothing of it as she had never felt it before. Ever since Naruto left she had been feeling worst and she didn't understand what this feelings were but now she would lash out at little things that didn't used to bother he, and it didn't help that everywhere she went people would always compare both her and her _brother_. How he was a better person and now a better Shinobi. All it did was build her anger. She couldn't understand how it was possible for him to be stronger than her when she was trained by the best shinobi and yet it seem that the ex-pariah of the village was leagues above her. All she knew was that when she got her chance she would destroy Naruto's image no matter the sacrifices she had to make.


End file.
